Web object caching is a mechanism for temporarily storing (i.e., caching) web objects, such as HTML pages, image files, audio files and video files, to reduce bandwidth usage, server load, and perceived lag. Web object caches may be used in various systems (e.g., search engines, content websites, shopping websites, etc.) by Internet-based service providers.